Mermaids are Real!
by Aiko Wind
Summary: The sea was divided by four sections. One was winter, always cold but able to adapt, one was spring, where it was always a little warm. Another was summer, where the sea was always hot and the last was fall, where it is cool. Inspired by The Little Mermaid.
1. Introduction

_**Aiko: A new thought of story! It's 11:30 p.m. and I'm sleepy, do here are some warnings and a description of each character. The next chapter is tomorrow, after school... Or when I finish and I make a short prologue.**_

* * *

_Warnings:_

_Rise of the Guardians/How to Train your Dragon/Tangled/Brave_

_Female Hiccup : Josephine (means 'inventor')_

_Female Jack : Gana(means 'falling snow')_

_Male Rapunzel : Ashling (means 'dream')_

_Male Merida : Archer (means 'archer')_

_Jackunzel_

_Merricup_

_Mermaid! Jack/Hiccup_

_**Yup.**_

* * *

_**Gana/Jacklyn:**_

_**Jacklyn is a beautiful, but skinny mermaid. She has white hair, sparkling blue eyes and beautiful white teeth. She has turquoise seashell bikini top and a blue tail. She is the daughter of MiM and Mother Winter, the only child with winter powers. If she takes off her gloves and gets emotional, she might freeze the ocean. She doesn't dare take them off. She has 4 other siblings, 1 girl and 3 boys. She hates most of the boys.**_

_**Josephine/Hicca:**_

_**Hicca is an adorable mermaid. She has chocolate brown hair and eyes, a green seashell bikini and freckles. She has a passion for inventing and a green tail. She is the daughter of Chief she shows that she has a black whale as a pet, her dad might as well kill her. She is an only child, but she's teased for being scrawny in her part of the ocean.**_

_**Ashling/Rapun:**_

_**Rapun is an ok merman. He is a little scared of the ocean because his mother kept him trapped in his room. He had long, blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was bare-chested with a purple tail. He is a dreamer and is very sweet and kind.**_

_**Archer/Mer:**_

_**Mer is a fiesty merman. He is rebellious and is a very good archerer, despite of the sea's level that can hold the arrow back. He has curly, orange hair and blue eyes. He was bare-chested, as most mermen were, and had a navy blue tail. He is an archerer and is very fiesty and rebellious.**_

* * *

_**Hope you get excited. I'm making the prologue now.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_Aiko Wind does not own ROTBTD_

There was trouble, like always, in Man in Moon and Mother Nature's ice palace. Aster and Jacklyn were fighting as usual. Jacklyn's real name was Gana, but she liked being called Jacklyn.

Aster ripped off her glove from her hand a while ago, so Jacklyn was trying to stay calm and emotionless. Though, her older brother's insults were starting to get to her.

Soon, when the room was piled with Tooth, North and Sandy, Jacklyn lost it. She yelled 'SHUT UP!' as the power flew from her hands, freezing the room, until it was like ice. Moon and Winter barged in as Jacklyn was tearing up, grabbed the glove from Aster and swam off at the speed of those of the engines humans ride across their seas.

Hicca was once again suffering in the afternoon. Her father hated her whale training today and told her not to eat. So, she didn't, and was now stuck in her room, starving to death. She grabbed all the materials she needed, except for one thing.

Food.

Ignoring her stomach's pleas to sneak another loaf of bread, like other times, she swam away, calling for her rare black whale, Toothless.

Rapun and Mer, however, were enjoying the seas together as a wave began growing from the growing winds. As they realised the wave, it was too late as it carried Rapun and Mer, until it slammed them into rocks.

Luckily, Jacklyn and Hicca had resurfaced at that time and saw two mermen sinking. They dove back down as they carried the men towards the surface. As Rapun opened his eyes, he saw the mostly beautiful girl he had seen. She was wearing a light blue sea-shell bikini, had a blue tail with full grown fins and white hair.

Mer saw a frail girl with chocolate brown hair when she woke up. The girl had a tight, brown strip of leather around her as a bikini. She had a green tail with growing fin (as it was small) and an identical one, made of the same material of her bikini. Seems she broke off a fin and had no one inspect it.

As the four stared at the other, another wave came as the four merpeople jumped back in the water to avoid it. Doing this caused them to see each other. The girls stared at each other, not familiar with the other girl, until something clicked in Hicca's mind.

The white haired girl she was staring at was a Crown Princess of the Winter Seas! But, where was her crown?

_**How did I do? Did I do bad? Should I continue? Am I being annoying.**_

_**Let me answer that last question. Yes I am. XD**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Tears

_**HELLO!**_

_**So, to keep the plot as I originally plotted it, only the boys will turn human, but the girls will at least get their voices back! Oh, did you know every step Ariel took as a new human, it felt like she was stepping on broken glass? But, the pain went away. It was probably part of the spell.**_

_**Oh, and this is the actual plot:**_

_**Jacklyn gets black sand stuck in her hair**_

_**The four sees a path of black sand and (being curious teenagers) decided to follow it.**_

_**Jacklyn and Hicca is captured by Pitch (the octopus thingy) and Mer and Rapen swm to alert Man in Moon (you can use the Jack captured and ROTBTD try to get Guardians plot if you like) and Stoick.**_

_**Pitch puts a spell so they can't speak, so they feel like Jacklyn's older brother Sandy for a while.**_

_**Mother Winter finds out, Stoick has to make tem right it down.**_

_**That's what I got so far.**_

_Aiko Wind doesn't own anything but the story plot._

* * *

Hicca decided against her better thoughts and decided to speak.

"Hello. Aren't you the Snow Princess from across our sea?"

Jacklyn's white hair brushed in a mess as it floated in the water. She nodded, making her hair float in front of her face. Everyone resurfaced as Jacklyn spat out random spit, using her maximum maturity.

She did rasberries, trying to get the strand of hair off her face. Proving her move was not working, she took her hand and brought it up to remove the white strand of her that was stuck on her face.

Everyone laughed as a wave came and knocked more hair in her face. As she began picking at her white strands of hair, she touched something that wasn't her hair as she shrieked. Hicca looked at what was in her hair and saw it was black sand. She looked confused.

"Black sand?"

'Sand' got Jacklyn shaking her hair, trying to get it off. "AH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Hicca laughed as she began dumping water on her hair. She stopped and squeaked as something creeped up from her back and onto her shoulders. She turned and saw it was black sand. Hicca swam back down and back up, getting it off.

Getting an idea, the chocolate brown girl dumped the white haired mermaid underwater. "AH!"

"HEY!"

Jacklyn had pulled Hicca down with her. The girls wrestled each other, occassionally resurfacing. Meanwhile, on a rock near the mermaids, Mer and Rapun were watching, interested in the wrestle.

* * *

As Jackyln and Hicca swam to the rock to lean on, they forgot something.

"I forgot to ask your name!"

Jacklyn chuckled. "We were having to much fun. My name's Gana, but please don't call me that. It's Jacklyn."

"Mine's Josephine, but I like Hicca."

Jacklyn was resting on her elbows while Hicca was bending on the rock. They looked at the two mermen and asked for their name. It was Mer and Rapun.

Jacklyn looked out onto the sea and gasped mentally. A black trail of _something!_ She pointed to it and pointed it out. Everyone looked on as the grew concerned. What if it was oil that got in Jacklyn's hair and Hicca's back? They jumped off the rock and swam with their tails on full speed.

As the got to the ends of the trail, a sand covered weed grew and caught Jacklyn's tail, pulling her down. "HELP!"

Hicca, Mer and Rapun looked back, to see Jacklyn sinking. Hicca jumped underwater and tried pulling at the weed, while Rapun and Mer pulled on her arms. They managed to get it off of Jacklyn's foot as the sun setted.

They all promised each other that they would see each other again here as they placed something from them in them. Jacklyn's comb (MULAN REFRENCE, I DON'T OWN IT), it was a deep blue color with a shimmering snowflake on it, Hicca's bag, Rapun's frying pan and one of Mer's arrows.

Jacklyn froze the things together and on a wall so they could stil remember where it was and they wouldn't float to some random directions.

* * *

As the swam home, Jacklyn decided to check on her collection of things from the human's world. Hicca tried looking for her whale, Toothless, who was near Stoick and everyone. As they entered, they began humming a familiar tune.

'_Look at this, isn't it/he neat?'_

The humming gained attention of MiM and Stoick, who were walking by their daughters cave. As the entered, their eyes widened.

MiM told each one of his children not to even go on the shore, and not just Jacklyn was covered in a little bit of sand, she had collections of the human world! Stoick told his daughter that whales were enemies, but his daughter had dare own one?!

They screamed at their daughters, who looked as scared as a 5 year old, but that didn't stop them. When they made sure everything was gone, they left as their daughters hummed one more sentence.

'Where they don't reprimand their daughters.'

The next day, Hicca and Jacklyn bumped into each other. They swam to the place where they were supposed to meet the men. Jacklyn cried as she told Hicca her father destroyed everything in her human collections. Hicca wailed that her father chased Toothless away.

Black sand crept on their ankles as they were dragged under, a pool of black sand replacing their presense. "H-bubble-LP!"

_**~looks around awkwardly...~ How'd I do?**_


End file.
